There are many parts that need to be connected with a seal or a cushion component in a vehicle. For example, an air register may need to be sealed with a foam seal surrounding a peripheral of one end to realize sealed connection with an air duct. The process of applying the foam seal to the air register is usually performed manually.
US Patent US 20140360675 A1 discloses an automatic attaching apparatus of a foamed seal member. The automatic attaching apparatus of a foamed seal member includes an attaching hand handling a foamed seal member to press the foamed seal member on a flat surface of a work-piece to achieve an attachment. The apparatus comprises multiple devices such as pressing rollers and an air floating device and is structurally complicated, and not suitable for applying the seal member to small parts.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an apparatus for applying a seal to a part automatically to reduce production cost which is applicable for parts with irregular shape and providing robust connection.